Gadis Biola Chapter 1
by Itachi-kun Inny SasuHina
Summary: Summary : Siapa sangka jika seorang Gadis yang suka menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memainkan sebuah Biola? Ternyata mempunyaikan Kelebihan, diluar nalar setiap laki-laki yang menatapnya 'Lemah'. Summary gagal . .v SasuHina love, terselip pasangan lainnya. Friendship?


**Gadis Biola**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Sasuke U - Hinata H, **_**slight**_** ItaHina, SasoHina. *Sepertinya begitu si, tapi lihat saja deh* xD**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR? *Bagi yang berminat tuk memberi saran & kritiknya saja***

**Silakan klik 'Back' sebelum anda menyesal  
**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna ^_^**

. . .

_Lantunan _demi _lantunan_—telah dimainkan dengan baik—malah sangat baik oleh tangan ciptaan Tuhan yang tergerak indah nan lembut—menggesek _dawai_'nya dengan busur. Pelan namun Sangat Indah untuk didengar. Gadis dengan surai _indigo _tersebut tengah tersenyum manis dan bola matanya telah tersembunyi aman didalam kelopaknya—Gadis itu benar-benar menikmatinya. Ruangan yang menempati gadis berumur 16 tahun itu sangat Sepi—namun sangat Damai—sedamai hatinya sekarang. Hinata—nama yang tergantung indah dan tali kalungnya melingkar indah dileher putih polosnya. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja bergantung dengan teman-temannya yang lain, apalagi sahabat dekatnya, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Saudara—Sakura dan Ino. Namun Hinata tak ambil pusing untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya—Hinata hanya memasuki Ruang Musik, ambil Biola kesayangan—yang sengaja ia tinggalkan disana, mengambil Busur dan siap untuk memainkan 'benda dengan lantunan indah itu'.

Selama perasaan Hinata senang, perasaan itulah yang membuat Hinata lebih mendalam untuk memainkan Biolanya.

Dengan gerakan yang amat pelan, Hinata telah menyudahi permainannya itu.

Hinata bernafas lega. Ditaruhnya Biola diatas meja dan disusul oleh Busur diatas Biola.

"Sepertinya, aku harus lebih giat memainkannya."

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah lihai memainkan Biola dengan warna _ungu _itu, namun Hinata merasa—jika ia masih dalam posisi 'level dua' saat memainkannya. Otomatis, Hinata menganggap dirinya masih belum menguasainya.

Dilangkahnya kedua kaki putih nan mulus itu dari tempat yang sedari tadi Hinata berdiri. Hinata segera meninggalkan Ruang Musik itu sebelum bel tanda istirahat telah selesai, akan berbunyi.

Besok Hinata harus memainkan Biola'nya dengan perubahan yang lebih baik.

**#_#**

Dengan langkah yang begitu anggun dan mampu memikat laki-laki siapapun yang memandang kagum padanya. Laki-laki mana coba yang tak terpesona dengan paras cantik nan natural milik Hinata Hyuuga?

Berhenti dan berniat memasuki Ruang Musik pada jam istirahat seperti biasa, apalagi yang Hinata lakukan selain Memainkan-Biola-Kesayangannya?

Tangan mungil Hinata telah menempel pada sisi pintu dan hendak mendorongnya ke belakang. Namun Hinata lebih dulu mendengar—seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi didalam sana?

Ouh. . Kenapa harus ada orang? Padahal Hinata sudah tidak sabar untuk memainkan Biolanya. Karena Hinata lebih menyukai Ruang Musik itu sepi—tanpa seorang pun yang masuk kedalam sana.

Dan Hinata dapat menangkap suara dengan alunan senada—dengan seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi didalam sana—seperti suara Gitar?

Entahlah. Yang jelas—Hinata sangat menikmati suara seseorang didalam sana. Petikan demi petikan senar—menurut Hinata—sangat indah untuk didengar.

Kemudian kedua alis milik Hinata telah bertaut saat mendapati jendela yang satu-satunya dimiliki di Ruang Musik—telah tertutup tirai warna merah cerah. Kenapa ditutup? Apakah tidak merasa gelap?

Namun Hinata bersyukur, karena ada sedikit celah tirai yang terbuka, itu berarti tak sepenuhnya tertutup. Hinata melangkah satu kesamping, menjinjitkan kedua kaki agak keatas dan mulai mengintip—siapa yang bermain Gitar dengan tenang walau dalam keadaan gelap didalam.

Segera, kedua bola mata _Lavender _Hinata membulat.

Pemuda mempunyai surai Raven, tampan, kulitnya putih-seputih _porselen_, dan menutup kedua mata sambil terus memainkan Gitar miliknya. Pemuda itu sedang mendalamkan perasaannya saat bermain.

Siapa pemuda Raven itu?

Satu persatu dan secara berganti, jemari dengan tenang memetik setiap senar. Damai.

"Hinata?"

Hinata dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dalam posisi semula, dan segera menoleh ke kanan—sumber suara yang berhasil mengagetkannya.

"A-ah! I-itachi-san. ." Hormat Hinata salah tingkah dan merasakan wajahnya sangat memanas.

Pemuda didepannya hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah 'lucu' Hinata. "Sudah sudah. ." Itachi menatap sekilas pada sebuah kertas kecil ditangannya, sebelum menatap Hinata kembali. "Bisakah kau menyampaikan ini. ." Memberikan kertas tersebut pada gadis didepannya yang kini menatap bingung sembari menerimanya. "Pada Shizune-_san_?"

Sejenak menatap bingung _plus _heran pada kertas kecil dari tangan kakak kelas'nya sampai ke tangannya sendiri. Setahunya—kakak kelasnya yang satu ini—di'gosip'kan sedang menyukai seorang wanita _medis_—Shizune—adik dari seorang Kepala Sekolah. Entah itu sebuah gossip 'or' fakta—Hinata tak berani mencampurkan diri pada siapapun.

Itachi sangat mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan gadis _Hyuuga _kedua dihadapannya. Benar saja, gossip tentang dirinya dan Shizune—telah cepat menyebar luas. Ia pun mengambil nafas. "Tenang.. Kertas itu bukan dariku tapi—dari Kepala Sekolah. Aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan itu untuk Shizune-_san_."

Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati kedua _oniks _yang tetap menampilkan ketenangan. Sungguh... Uchiha Sulung ini sangat tenang jika disangkutkan dengan sebuah gossip—tak penting itu.

"A-ah.. I-iya! A-aku akan menyampaikan i-ini kepada Shizune-_san_," Ujarnya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu sempat bungkam dan menatap heran pada kertas ditangan mulusnya. Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Uchiha Sulung didepannya, namun suatu keberanian tidak mendukungnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia mati-matian untuk menahan tawa yang akan meledak karena kelakuan adik kelasnya. Untunglah, Itachi dapat mengendalikan diri. "Arigatou, Hinata-_chan_…"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Malu dan gugup—bercampur aduk layaknya adonan kue. Beberapa detik, Hinata baru menyadari—kakak kelasnya telah menghilang begitu cepat dari hadapannya. Hinata menghela sedikit lega, entah kenapa, ada perasaan…hambar pada dirinya.

Tanpa Hinata menyadari sebelumnya, sepasang _oniks _hitam kelam telah mengawasi. Mungkin tidak jauh dari ia berdiri sekarang.

'Hn. Ternyata kau, Hinata Hyuuga-_chan_. Bersama _Nii-san _didepan Ruang Musik.'

Kini seringai telah terpampang jelas diwajahnya nan tampan.

Huh… Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika ia melakukan sesuatu.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga TT^TT**

**Bagaimana? Fanfic'nya terlalu pendek ya? QAQ Gomen-gomen… *Bungkuk-bungkuk* Karena saya terburu-buru! -_-  
**

**Kurang panjang? Atau mau dipanjangkan layaknya panjangnya kereta api? *Dijitak***

**Silakan bilang ke Saya!**

**Ada kesalahan? Kekurangan? Kejelekan sampai mata anda panas? *Nyodorin balok es(?)***

**Saya tunggu Review'nya ya! ^_^**

**/Saya manusia biasa dan wajar saja saya mempunyai kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun. Tapi saya akan memperbaiki kembali, jika ada suatu saran atau lainnya. ;)**

**Arigatou sebelumnya, Minna-san~ *Tebar bunga 7 rupa***


End file.
